Mrs Sheppard's Revenge
by maxandkiz
Summary: There's something supernatural going on in the library at Dean and Sammy's school and its up to the Winchesters to figure it out. Sammy-5, Dean-9


Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Mrs. Sheppard's Revenge

Mrs. Carol Raley gave her brand new library the once over. Everything was perfect. It had been a difficult task organizing the new room and moving all the books and equipment. There had been a few mishaps and setbacks along the way. But with the help of Mrs. Lovett and Mrs. Mickleborough the library was ready for its very first class, Mrs. Sheppard's kindergarten. Mrs. Raley sat at her desk checking out AR books to first and second graders as she waited for reading time with kindergarten to begin.

Mrs. Sheppard's class marched into the library and sat on the reading rug in the back. Giggles and whispers were heard as the children settled down for story time. The children grew silent as soon as Mrs. Raley sat in her chair and picked up her book. The next forty-five minutes was spent listening to a new book, watching a Reading Rainbow video, coloring a fall picture, and checking out library books. Just as the class was lining up to go back to their room, a man and a little boy came into the library and walked up to Mrs. Sheppard.

John Winchester stepped into the library followed by a very reluctant Sammy. Spying the class in the back, he trudged over to Mrs. Sheppard. "Sorry we're late, Mrs. Sheppard. We had a rough night last night, and I forgot to set the alarm." he told her.

"Yeah, Dean fell out of a tree and broke his arm! He had to get a cast and everything!" Sammy added.

"Oh my!" Mr. Sheppard exclaimed. "Is he alright?"

"Dean's fine. He's at home so he can rest but he'll be back in school tomorrow." John explained. John knelt down in front of Sammy placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going now, Sammy. You be good for Mrs. Sheppard, okay kiddo?"

Sammy turned his kicked puppy look on his daddy. "But daddy, I wanna go with you. Dean needs me." he whined.

"Dean will be fine. He's got me and Bobby there to help him. Christian and Nolan need you to stay and play. Right, guys?" John called winking at the two little boys.

"Yeah! C'mon Sammy. Nolan brought his race cars, and we're gonna race them at recess!" Christian squealed.

Sammy glanced at his friends before turning back to his daddy. "Okay, I'll stay." he whispered. He watched his daddy go out the library door and then walked over to Mrs. Sheppard. "Can I get a library book?" he asked timidly.

"Well Sammy, I'm afraid it's time for us to go back to the room so another class can come." Mrs. Sheppard began. Seeing his crestfallen expression she quickly added, "I'll tell you what. You stay here and pick out a new book. Come to the room when you're finished. Don't take too long. We have to get our reading done."

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Sheppard!" Sammy exclaimed as he hurried to the desk to get a ruler. Ruler in hand Sam headed over to the shelves to find a new book to read. He carefully scrutinized each book searching for the perfect story. He was quietly reading titles when a loud noise made him jump.

Mrs. Raley was just beginning to read to Mrs. Perdue's class when a loud "BANG!" startled her and the children. Looking around for the source of the sound, she saw Sammy Winchester standing by the shelves with a library book lying on the floor a few feet away. "Sammy!" Mrs. Raley called. "We do not throw books on the floor. If you don't want a book, you put it back on the shelf."

"But, I didn't throw it." Sammy protested.

"Don't tell me a story, young man." Mrs. Raley scolded. "Hurry up and pick out your book and get back to class. And don't throw anything else. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" Sammy replied staring down at his feet.

Mrs. Raley watched him for a minute and then turned back to the class and started reading. A few pages later two "THUMPS!" had her once again staring at the youngest Winchester. "Sammy Winchester! What did I just finish telling you?" she yelled as she walked over to the small boy. "Mrs. Lovett, will you finish reading to Mrs. Perdue's class. Sammy and I are going to see Mr. Bonner." After getting an affirmative from Mrs. Lovett, Mrs. Raley led Sammy to the office ignoring his protests of innocence.

Mrs. Raley came back as Mrs. Perdue's class was leaving the library. She enjoyed the peace and quiet as she walked over and picked up the fallen books. A slight rumbling sound from the middle bookshelves was the only warning the ladies received before the peace turned to chaos. Books suddenly flew off the shelves, pictures fell off the wall, chairs were overturned, and pencils flew and embedded themselves into the walls. Mrs. Raley, Mrs. Lovett, and Mrs. Mickleborough ducked behind the check out desk as books and pencils zoomed overhead. After several minutes of terror, all was quiet once again. The ladies peered out from around the desk and gasped. The library was a disaster area. Chairs and crayons littered the floor, pencils were scattered from floor to ceiling, and videos lay in a heap. Not a single book remained on the shelves. The librarian and the volunteers glanced at each other and then slowly started picking up the mess. The library was closed as the ladies attempted to straighten out the mess. By the end of the school day, they had only managed to straighten a small part of the library. Knowing she would be hearing from the first and second grade teachers, Mrs. Raley went to the office to inform them that the library would be closed for a few more days.

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough for Sammy Winchester. Waiting on the sidewalk with the other students, he stared at the drive searching for the familiar black car. As soon as he saw it, Sammy raced over to the pick up area and eagerly waited for his father.

John pulled into a parking spot and started walking towards the kindergarteners. Spotting his son bouncing up and down, John smiled and quickly headed over. John was nearly knocked to the ground as Sammy plowed into his legs. Then Sammy was running to the car leaving a very confused John standing alone. Seeing Mrs. Sheppard waving at him, he walked over to find out what was going on.

Sammy raced to the safety of the impala and his big brother. After opening the door and scrambling inside, Sammy launched himself into his big brother's arms crying.

Dean didn't know what to make of the situation. His little brother was snuggled against him refusing to say a word and avoiding eye contact. Dean was sure of one thing; something bad had happened at school. Kicking himself for not being there to help Sammy, Dean continued to try to get Sam to tell him what was wrong. Hearing his dad enter the car, Dean looked up hoping for some help. But their dad looked angry.

John stared back at his little troublemaker nestled against his older brother's side. "Sammy, you want to tell me what happened in the library?" he asked gruffly. Seeing his youngest shake his head, John turned on his "mad dad" voice. "Sam" he warned.

Hearing his father's angry voice was all it took to get Sammy talking. Staying snuggled against Dean, Sammy began his story. "I was picking out a book, and one of the books fell off another shelf. I didn't do it, daddy! Honest! But Mrs. Raley didn't believe me. She told me to stop throwing books. Then some more books fell, and she said I threw those too! I tried to tell them I didn't do it but they wouldn't listen. She took me to Mr. Bonner and told him and I had to stay in at recess and write. But I didn't throw the books, daddy!"

Dean listened to his baby brother's story knowing it was the truth. Sammy loved books. He'd never throw them. Staring down at his brother he asked, "How did the books fall, Sammy?"

"I don't know. They just floated off the shelf and flew across the room. It was like magic or something." Sammy whispered. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course we do, squirt. We both know you'd never throw a book." Dean replied as he shared a look with his father. Dean held onto his brother all the way home. Once home Dean focused on cheering his little brother up by playing games with him while their dad filled Bobby in on the problems at the library.

Mrs. Raley unlocked the library door the next morning ready to finish reorganizing the room. Stepping into the room she was shocked to discover that all their hard work the day before had been destroyed. The library looked like it had been hit by a mini tornado. Books and papers were scattered everywhere, chairs were piled in the middle of the room like a huge bonfire, and the computers were turned over on the desks. The lollipops that had been on a lollipop tree on the desk had been opened and smeared all over the walls and tables. Hearing a gasp behind her, Mrs. Raley turned to see her two friends taking in the damage as well. All three ladies marched into the room and started the clean up once again.

Mrs. Lovett was walked down the aisle picking up books and placing them back on the shelves. As she leaned over to get a stack of books, she was shoved from behind by a pair of small hands. She quickly spun around and saw no one. Spotting a stuffed Pooh on the floor, she came to the conclusion that she hadn't been pushed; the bear had fallen and hit her. She grabbed the bear and placed him back on top of the shelf before returning to her job of restocking the shelves. A few minutes later she was bending down to retrieve another set of books when someone kicked her right in the behind. Turning quickly once again she was stunned to find no one there. The stuffed Pooh was back on the floor several feet away from her. Spooked Mrs. Lovett made her way back to the front of the library where the others were.

All three ladies worked tirelessly to get the library back in working order. By the end of the day they had put a huge dent in the repair effort. They went home confident that it would only take one more day of cleaning to get the library back in running order.

John and Bobby spent the day researching the site the new library was built on and any accidents. By the time John left to pick up the boys, they had already figured out what was happening and how to deal with it. They had also decided that John and Dean would take care of the problem while Bobby stayed home with Sammy.

John and Dean left for the library at midnight. Parking far away from the school, they snuck up to the building and were inside in minutes. John picked the lock on the library door with ease and the two Winchesters stepped inside. John whistled as he surveyed the damage. The room was a total disaster area. _"Least we can't mess it up any worse than it already is" _he thought as he led Dean to the back of the room. The job turned out to be an incredibly easy one. They quickly banished the poltergeist without any complications and headed back out. Dean left a couple of surprises for Mrs. Raley that Bobby had helped him make that evening before he followed his dad out the door. Job done they made their way back to the car and home.

The following morning Mrs. Raley waited until Mrs. Lovett and Mrs. Mickleborough arrived to unlock the library. Saying a prayer the three ladies walked into the library and froze. The room had been trashed again. And now not only was everything scattered but there was water dripping from some shelves in the back and something that looked suspiciously like salt was sprinkled in front of all the doorways and on the window sills. Resigned to another day of cleaning, the ladies got to work once more.

By lunchtime the three friends had managed to get quite a lot accomplished. Sitting at one of the tables to eat, they talked about what they needed to do next and what they thought was causing all the damage. Their conversation was interrupted by two very loud "Pops". An extremely nasty-smelling smoke quickly started filling the library. The ladies covered their noses and raced for the front door. In the hall they stood coughing and gagging from the smoke. They headed to the office to call for the custodians. The library would have to be aired out and there was no way they were going back in there. They would let the custodians have that job. There was nothing they could do but find a place to sit and wait out the stink.

It was the next day before the smell disappeared enough for the ladies to go back in and resume their cleaning. Three days later the library was once again ready for the students. There had been no further accidents since the stink bombs went off. Mrs. Raley looked around her library hoping that whatever had played "demolition derby" with her library was through. Students walking in broke her out of her musings. It was time to get back to work.

AN- This was written for for my friend, Mrs. Sheppard. The librarians were giving her a hard time one day. This was her revenge.


End file.
